The present disclosure relates generally to water guns and, more particularly, to water guns having an extendable nozzle and/or a fluid reservoir having an enlarged end, such as a dumbbell shaped fluid reservoir adapted for use as an operating handle.
Examples of water guns adapted to eject either individual spurts or continuous streams of water, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,038,483, 3,578,789, 3,828,478, 4,040,622, 4,214,674, 5,029,732, 5,042,819, 5,102,052, 5,377,656, 5,332,120, 5,598,950, 5,611,460, 5,605,253, 5,823,849, and 5,865,438. Examples of a toy using a bellows component to produce bubbles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,042,819 and D331,609. Examples of water guns with shields are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,038,483, 4,040,622, 5,435,569, 5,611,460, and 5,865,438 as well as in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 29/180,808 and 10/836,647. Examples of guns with shields are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 295,013, 391,397, 1,244,679, 1,279,930, 1,290,606, 2,306,708, 3,828,478, 4,358,984, 4,815,822, 5,288,231, 5,611,460, 5,823,849, and 5,865,438. Examples of guns with extendable shields are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 295,013, 1,244,679, 1,279,930, 2,306,708, and 4,358,984. Examples of water guns having one-way ball valves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,578,789, 4,214,674, 5,029,732, 5,042,819, and 5,598,950, and U.K. Patent Application No. GB2145340A. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.